


so she took her love, for to gaze awhile

by wanderlustlover



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they could see, what she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so she took her love, for to gaze awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Milliways_Bar Daily Entertainment Fics from June 21st.
> 
>  **Prompt:** live life in superlatives

If only they could see, what she sees. If only their hearts could fill so completely with the awe and wonder the way hers takes flight, glows as bright as any star the first time, each time, last time her gaze, her bearing, her purpose falls on each of their faces, their lives, their hearts. 

They would see how they are the brightest. The truest. The best. The most beautiful. That they are the sum of every single day behind them. That today is only one step in all the days ahead of them. That there was never competition. Because none of them is anything like the next person next to them. Like any of the million-billion beings dead, living, or ever to be born. 

For they singular and perfect already. Past, present, future. 

That there will only ever, in all of time, be one of them. 

Each singular. Each perfect. Each never to be see again.


End file.
